Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5+2(7r+10)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -5 + {2(}\gray{7r+10}{)} $ $ -5 + {14r+20} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 14r {-5 + 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 14r + {15}$ The simplified expression is $14r+15$